Electro-optical systems of the type in which the detector of this invention will be used are used in data transmission, communications and other systems. Extensive activity is underway for developing fiber-optic links where this type of detector will be used. Military systems, including satellites, aeronautical and missiles, are developing similar uses requiring devices which will operate in a nuclear radiation environment.
One of the purposes of this invention is to enhance the sensitivity of the detector to light without increasing the sensitivity to gamma and x-ray radiation. This will improve the signal to noise ratio in a radiation environment.